unnaturalworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucifer
"You know why God cast me down? Because I loved Him. More than anything. And then God created...you. The little...hairless apes. And then He asked all of us to bow down before you—to love you more than Him. And I said, "Father...I can't." I said, "These human beings are flawed, murderous!" And for that...God had Michael cast me into Hell. Now, tell me...does the punishment fit the crime? Especially when I was right? Look at what 7 billion of you have done to this thing. And how many of you blame me for it..? -Lucifer/Sam (Supernatural) You elect leaders that despise you, and rob you of your freedom and dignity; you pollute and devour your Eden; you know beauty to be false, but you prostrate yourselves before it; you think to be a philistine is honest, to be educated is cunning; you find the lowest common denominator and then you dig deeper! There is nothing I can do. Nothing in all the palaces of the imagination worse than what you do to each other! You dragged the world to the brink of the abyss! Well done! And now I'm just going to give it that final nudge!" Lucifer is the chief fallen angel in Christian theology. Lucifer was once God's most beloved, most glorious, and most beautiful angel. He was God's second in command, crown cherubim, chief archangel, and left-hand. He was commander of one-third of heaven's angels. When God created man, he commanded his angels to bow down to and serve them and to love them more than he. Lucifer was appointed to look after the earth and mankind. In his pride and jealousy, Lucifer refused to serve a lesser being and challenged God's authority. He and his legion were defeated by Michael and cast down to Earth, where he became known as The Devil or Satan, and his angels became known as demons. In Latin, from which the English word is derived, Lucifer means "light-bearer" or "morning star". It was the name given to the dawn appearance of the planet Venus, which heralds daylight. For this meaning, English generally uses the names "Morning Star", "Son of the Morning", or "Day Star", but rarely "Lucifer". The Bible does not name the Devil as Lucifer. The use of this name in reference to the Devil stems from an interpretation of Isaiah, a passage that does not speak of any fallen angel but of the defeat of a particular Babylonian King, to whom it gives a title that refers to what in English is called the Day Star or Morning Star (in Latin, Lucifer). In the same Latin word lucifer is used to refer to the Morning Star, with no relation to the Devil. It is only in post-New Testament times that the Latin word Lucifer was used as a name for the Devil, both in religious writing and in fiction, especially when referring to him prior to his fall from Heaven. Occult beliefs The Sigil of Lucifer ("Seal of Satan") a magical sigil used occasionally as an emblem by Satanists. In the modern occultism of Dolores North (alias Madeline Montalban) (died 1982) Lucifer's identification as the Morning Star (Venus) equates him with Lumiel, whom she regarded as the Archangel of Light, and among Satanists he is seen as the "Torch of Baphomet" and Azazel. In the Satanic Bible of 1969, Lucifer is acknowledged as one of the Four Crown Princes of Hell, particularly that of the East. Lord of the Air, Lucifer has been named "Bringer of Light, the Morning Star, Intellectualism, Enlightenment." Author Michael W. Ford has written on Lucifer as a "mask" of the Adversary, a motivator and illuminating force of the mind and subconscious. The Sigil of Lucifer ("Seal of Satan") a magical sigil used occasionally as an emblem by Satanists Powers & Abilities Lucifer possesses nigh-omnipotent supernatural power. He was second in authority, glory, and grace only to God himself. He is described in scripture as a being of great wrath and light, one of the most powerful angels ever created, if not the most powerful. Although he is fallen from grace, he still maintains his angelic divinity as well as those of the angels that fell with him. In both the 20th Century as well as the New Age or 21st Century, Lucifer is believed by many religious practitioners, new religious movements, and spiritualists to have dominion over media, entertainment, crime, politics, religions, idolatry, economics, pornography and child pornography, the sex industry, prostitution and child prostitution, fornication, adultery, zoophilia, necrophilia, pedophilia, LGBT, philosophy, drugs, Illegal drug trade, youth education, youth culture, religious fanaticism and fundamentalism, terrorism, war, genocide, murder, slavery, theft, anarchy, cannibalism, paganism, witchcraft, satanism, atheism, ecumenism, liberalism, leftism, antifa, globalism, political correctness, mainstream media-press, racism, profany, nazism, fascism, communism, socialism, progressivism, gun control, mental illness, mental derangement, and other areas of society. Powers Lucifer is said to be responsible for man's fall from grace. It was he who nourished sin and desire in mankind. *'Anti-God' *'Nigh-Omnipotence' - Lucifer possesses incalculable supernatural power. He is one of the most powerful created beings that ever has or ever will exist; second only to God Almighty himself in power and authority. In Supernatural Zechariah explains that Lucifer is powerful in ways that defy description and that his very presence on earth would cause fiery skies and summon the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. He is shown to be more powerful than even the oldest and mightiest of pagan divinities. The immensity of his power can be seen when he possesses an imperfect vessel; it will begin to slowly decay and eventually spontaneously combust due to barely being able to contain Lucifer's immense power and presence, something that the human body was not built to process. Only a vessel that was built specifically to contain Lucifer, such as a descendant of Cain and Abel, can successfully and safely host him and access his full power. *'Cosmic Awareness' - Lucifer possesses absolute wisdom and the potential to transcend all earthly things. He has knowledge of magic Latin rituals that can summon Death himself and bind him into servitude. *'Immortality' - Lucifer, like all celestial beings, is not subjected to time, aging or diseases, and doesn't need to breathe, eat, or sleep to sustain his vessel. ** Invulnerability - Lucifer is indestructible and cannot feel pain. ** Regeneration - If Lucifer's vessel receives any physical damage, the wound will completely heal instantaneously. When shot with the Colt, for example, the bullet hole healed in under a minute. Interestingly, the ability does not reverse the decay caused to Nick by Lucifer's power. Lucifer was also able to heal Castiel's body of the injuries suffered in their fight. When Crowley splashed acid on him, Lucifer quickly healed himself, leaving not even a trace of burns. Despite being stated to have been severely weakened by the Darkness' attack on him that expelled him from Castiel, Lucifer quickly recovered from the damage. ** Immunity - Lucifer is one of only five things in creation that the Colt cannot kill.23 Lucifer is unaffected by natural diseases and illnesses. as well as to supernatural infections, such as the croatoan virus. Lucifer was even immune to Metatron's spell which burned all other angels' wings. As an archangel, normal angel blades were not able to kill, or even harm Lucifer. In addition, he was far less affected then normal angels when punched by the Enochian Brass Knuckles. *'Lower Tier Nigh-Omnipotence' - Being an elder archangel, Lucifer is unimaginably powerful and as he was once the bearer of the Mark of Cain, he was next to indestructible. He can very easily kill even the mightiest pagan deities.3 While still imprisoned in his damaged cage, he was even able to mentally reach from there to Earth where he caused a bush to burn and appeared in Sam's dreams.28 While regular angels are severely weakened in the presence of Enochian sigils and holy fire, he just erased them with his mind, while imprisoned inside it.430 The only beings more powerful than Lucifer are Michael, Death, God, and the Darkness. According to lore, his son, Jack, will grow to be more powerful than him, as Nephilim are said to become more powerful than the Angel who sired them ** Angelic Possession - Lucifer is required to use a willing vessel on Earth, like all angels. Because of the immensity of his power, he must use a vessel descended from Cain or Abel, or it will begin to decay and eventually spontaneously combust and even then the vessel needs to be strengthened by drinking a significant volume of demon blood. However, he was able to possess Castiel's vessel for at least a short time without it exploding. *** Angelic Vessel Possession - Lucifer can possess an angelic vessel which is already in use, as he possessed Castiel in his vessel. To do that, he needed Castiel's permission. Castiel's vessel was able to hold the immense power of an Archangel and the power of a seraph without any visible physical damage. However, despite this, Castiel stated that Lucifer using him as a vessel was destroying Castiel and burning through his vessel. ** Apporting - While he was unable to leave his cage in Limbo by himself, he was able to apport Sam inside it and later Dean and Castiel too. ** Astral Projection - Lucifer is able to display his full wings in a flash of white light. ** Biokinesis - Lucifer can manipulate the biological aspects of a person, which he normally uses to inflict harm on his victims, such as to break bones and damage organs. He was able to kill a Secret Service agent by inducing a massive cerebral hemorrhage. ** Conversion - Lucifer created the race of demons by twisting humans souls. ** Chronokinesis - Lucifer possesses the power to travel backwards and forwards in time as well as creating and controlling time itself.32 ** Electrokinesis - Lucifer was able to turn off a fire alarm and turn on music with a snap of his fingers at a concert for Vince Vincente. ** Electromagnetic Interference '''- When arriving at the Elysian Fields Hotel, Lucifer caused the lights to flicker. ** Master Hand-to-hand Fighter''' - Lucifer is a very skillful fighter. He was able to casually fight and beat Dean, Sam, and Castiel (who he managed to also disarm) all at once, even while in his cage.29 ** Healing - Lucifer was able to heal physical injuries and restore people to optimal physical health, notably doing so heal his vessel's sister of her paralysis. ** Molecular Combustion - Lucifer can kill lesser beings by rendering them down to their molecules as he did Castiel, Nithael and Jofiel. He was also able to use this power to make Ganesh explode.33 He also used this power to turn two demons to dust.34 In the alternate universe, Lucifer was capable of combusting multiple angels at the same time, a feat unseen by any other character so far.31 ** Power Distribution: Lucifer is capable of distributing power to others. ** Power Negation - Lucifer could prevent lesser supernatural creatures from using their powers, as Baldur and Kali were unable to teleport either themselves or the Winchesters when he arrived at the hotel where they were conferring. ** Power Augmentation - Lucifer's presence on Earth greatly enhanced the powers of Jesse Turner.35. ** Precognition - Lucifer could see and accurately predict the future, but he could not see the whole picture; he knew he would possess Sam in Detroit and told him the first time he met him. ** Pyrokinesis - Lucifer can create, summon, sense, extinguish, and control fire. *** Thermal-Blast: Lucifer can generate blasts of flames at will. *** Incineration: Lucifer can incinerate beings with his flames. *** Dimensional Travel: By projecting flames from his hands, Lucifer is able to create portals to hell. ** Reality Warping - Lucifer reminded Gabriel that he taught him everything he knew about using this power, when the latter tried to use it to kill him. While in Limbo, he was able to make a song play out of nowhere with a simple snap of his fingers.29 *** Reality Alteration: Lucifer is capable of altering reality at will. ** Resurrection - Lucifer, like all archangels, can easily revive dead people and recall lost souls. ** Shapeshifting '- Lucifer, while in a vessel, can change his physical appearance to anything he wishes. ** 'Superhuman Strength - As the second most powerful archangel, Lucifer (able to lift nearly 10 million tons) can empower his vessels with near-unparalleled physical strength that surpasses that of most supernatural beings such as demons, angels, pagan gods and even his younger Archangel brothers Rapahel and Gabriel. However he is not quite as strong as his older brother Michael and is much weaker than Alternate Michael. His extreme strength allows him to lift enemies off their feet with one hand, throw them across large distances with great force and even tear through their flesh with minimal effort. When fighting Alternate Michael, the strength of his punches caused an effect similar to that of a thunderclap. Even when weakened due to improper vessels, binding spells and a depleted grace, Lucifer still retained more than enough strength to kill or beat down most supernatural creatures on several occasions. When empowered by his son's grace, his strength was increased to them point where he managed to overpower and pummel Dean who was possessed and empowered by Alternate Michael's full might with relative ease. As chief of all demons, he is the strongest. Only God, Jesus Christ, the Egyptian Gods, Asgardians, Olympians and the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse are his superiors in strength and only his archangel brethren are his equals. ** Supernatural Perception - Lucifer can perceive the true form of beings invisible to the human eye. Lucifer was able to see the true form of Death when he raised the Horseman out of his prison. ** Super stamina - He and his vessel are unaffected by diseases and toxins. He does not tire, and does not require food, water, oxygen, or sleep to sustain himself. ** Soul Channeling/'Soul Absorption' - Lucifer possesses the ability to draw power from a human's soul to boost his own powers. ** Spell Casting - Lucifer was able to bind the Horsemen to his presence with a spell, controlling their actions to a moderate degree. He also performed a ritual sacrifice of demons to release Death from his coffin. He also knew how to ward angels from the Angel Tablet. ** Teleportation - Lucifer, like all celestial beings, can vanish and reappear anywhere in time, space, and any place on the face of the Earth. ** Telepathy - Lucifer can communicate with others with his mind. Even without a human vessel, Lucifer was a able to speak with others in their dreams while taking on the appearance of their loved ones. *** Empathy - Lucifer could read the emotions of his vessel. *** Dream Walking - Lucifer has the ability to enter a person's dreams. Even without a human vessel, Lucifer was able to speak with Nick in his dreams while taking on the appearance of his deceased wife. He demonstrated this again when he spoke to Sam in his dreams while taking on the appearance of Jessica Moore. He was also able to show Sam his memories and entered Rowena's dreams while he was in his cage. *** Mental Projection - Despite being trapped in the cage, he could still communicate to beings on Earth, as he did with Azazel, though Azazel had to sacrifice several nuns for this to be achieved. He later used this to torment and communicate with Nick to get his permission to possess him, appearing in the form of his wife. After the Cage was damaged by the release of the Darkness, he was able to project visions into Sam's mind to draw him to the Cage. Lucifer was able to project an image of Vince Vincente's dead lover before Vince to trick him into giving Lucifer permission to use him as a vessel and cause Vince to experience hallucinations. *** Pathokinesis ** Telekinesis - Lucifer has the ability to move objects with his mind. His telekinesis is powerful enough to throw beings across a room, break a human's neck, or pin them to a wall. ** Terrakinesis - Lucifer could generate earthquakes through his mere presence on the earth; he was able to cause them at a colossal range, creating several across the whole world while he was in America. ** Torturing - Lucifer is master in torture, both physical and spiritual. He tortured Lilith's spirit to the point where he turned her into the original demon. He also tortured Sam to the point where the mental damage would have killed him, if Castiel did not absorb the damage. ** Voice Mimicry - Outside a vessel, he can imitate people's voices. ** Weather Manipulation - When Lucifer was released, he altered the weather by creating severe winds and causing hurricanes and tornadoes across the world. He made the entire city of Detroit's temperature drop simply through his presence. *** Thermokinesis - Lucifer can alter temperatures to a drastic degree. His presence alone in Detroit caused incredible drops in temperature and he froze a pane of glass by merely breathing on it. While bound by Supernatural Handcuffs, Lucifer heated them up to the point that they popped off his wrist ** White Light - He once captured Castiel by disabling him with a burst of white light.23 *'Superhuman Speed' - Lucifer can's move at the speed of light or anywhere close to it; but he's able to encircle the whole earth seven and a half times on foot in one second. *'Healing Factor' - Lucifer heals his vessel from mortal wounds and cures him of any disease or impairment. *'Superhuman Senses' - Lucifer, or Archangels in general, have much higher senses than any other earthly being. He although has the ability to sense specific odors. He can smell out virgins, sinners and Nephilim when they come of age. *'Molecular Combustion' - With a wave of his hands or a snap of his fingers, Lucifer is able to speed up an object's molecules to the point where he causes it to explode. *'Telekinesis ' - Lucifer has the ability to move objects with his mind. His telekinesis is powerful enough to throw beings across a room, break a human's neck, or pin them to a wall. *'Cryokinesis' - Lucifer can freeze and unfreeze ice. *'Memory Manipulation' - Lucifer can remove or restore memories of humans. *'Shapeshifting '- Lucifer, while in a vessel, can change his physical appearance to anything he wishes. *'Flight' - Lucifer can fly by spreading his wings out. *'Healing Touch' *'Atmokinesis ' - Lucifer, like Michael and Raphael, can alter or even manipulate the weather, as he can create hurricanes, waves of diseases, tsunamis, and can cause the temperature to rise or drop dramatically. *'Absolute Force Manipulation (extremely rare)': Advanced users hold limitless power over all forces. *'Apocalyptic Force Manipulation': Control the omega forces that will end everything. *'Claws': Lucifer possesses claws on each of his fingers. *'Corruption Manipulation': Cause and control corruption. ** Civilization Manipulation: By corrupting enough individuals, Lucifer/Satan may end up influencing entire civilizations (making humans corrupt, liberal, leftist, lustful, globalist, anarchist, communist, satanist, pagans, idolaters, Illuminati, Islamist, nazi etc.). ** Society Manipulation: The user's evil influence affects society at large. *'Dark Heart': Possesses a heart of vice and malice. *'Demon/Devil Soul': A soul blackened by the pitch and fire of pure darkness. *'Demonic Force Manipulation': Wield god-like demonic/hellish powers. *'Destruction': Destroy anything. *'Elemental Manipulation': Control the elements. *'Energy Manipulation': Manipulate energy. *'Fallen Transcendent Angel Physiology': In spite of their fallen status, Lucifer/Satan possess god-like angelic and demonic powers. ** Absolute Condition: Be virtually unmatched in strength, speed, ect. ** Absolute Immortality: Can not truly die under any circumstances. ** Devil Soul: Be indwelt by the ultimate evil. ** Divine Presence: Cause supernatural events simply by being present. ** Hypercompetence: Have perfect skills and talents. *Good Immunity *'Hell Lordship': Hold illimitable dominion over Hell. ** Hell-Fire Manipulation: Command the flames of Hell. ** Tormentor: Torment anyone and everyone. ** Underworld Lordship: Rule the Afterlife. *'Negativity Manipulation': Control negative forces. *'Nether Manipulation': Control the primordial force of nether. *'Omni-Magic': Use any and all forms of magic. ** Almighty Magic: Use an omnipotent kind of magic. ** Divine Magic: Use a divine kind magic. ** Astrology ** Chaos Magic ** Corruption Magic ** Dark Arts ** Death Magic / Destruction Magic ** Nightmare Magic ** Sin Magic *'Omnifarious': Take on any form; including True-Earth Prime's planet earth & Milky Way Galaxy. ** Human Disguise: Commonly used to fit in with humans. ** Supernatural Beauty: Deceive foes with supernaturally good looks. *'Omnimalevolence': The evil of the user is eternal and absolute (rare). ** Absolute Will: One can exert their will over all creation achieving virtually anything. *** Divine Force Manipulation: Manipulate divine forces. *** Divine Weather Manipulation: Control the weather on god-like scales. *** Ethereal Manipulation: Manipulate Ether. *** Miracle Performing: Users can perform miracles to gain followers. *** Transcendent Embodiment: Users can be an embodiment on a Transcendent level. *** Transcendent Demon Physiology: Users are the most powerful of their kind. *'Possession': Possess anyone he chooses. *'Primordial Darkness Manipulation': Control all the powers of darkness. ** Absolute Psionic Power ** Omnipathy: Read and control multiple minds. ** Particle Manipulation: Manipulate everything at its purest levels. ** Dark Element Manipulation: Control dark elements. ** Dark Energy Manipulation: Manipulate dark energies. ** Dark Lord: As the first Dark Lord, Satan holds power over all evil beings and forces. ** Dark World Manipulation: Manipulate the dark aspects of the world. *'Psionic Manipulation': Possess all mental abilities. ** Absolute Psionic Power ** Cosmic Telepathy: Read and control multiple minds. ** Particle Manipulation: Manipulate everything at its purest levels. *'Seduction Intuition': Seduce nearly anyone. *'Subordination Manipulation': Control allies, servants, armies and usually at least one assailant or dark lord. *'Supernatural Charisma': Be extremely charismatic in order to deceive. *'Supernatural Manipulation': Possess extensive understanding and ties to the abnormal or strange. *'Netherworld Dimensional Power Tap': It is unknown if Lucifer can draw power from hell like other hell lords or if his power diminishes the longer he is away. *'Ensnare Astral Bodies': Lucifer also possesses certain powers enabling him to capture and detain the astral bodies (sheaths of the soul) of recently deceased human beings. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Despite his superhuman durability, it is possible to injure Lucifer. However, his unique physiology and mystical energies enable him to rapidly recover from almost any form of injury. He is capable of regenerating almost any damaged or destroyed tissue, even missing limbs. *'Superhuman Durability:' The tissues of Lucifer's body, while similar in appearance to a human's, are considerably tougher and more resistant to injury than the tissues of a human being. Lucifer's body is virtually invulnerable to conventional injury. He is capable of withstanding great impact forces, high caliber bullets, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining injury. Abilities Lucifer is a master manipulator.[citation needed] * Deception * Genius Level Intellect * Indomitable Will * Leadership * Occultism * Swordsmanship Weaknesses For unknown reasons, perhaps due to conditions of his banishment, Lucifer is trapped in hell. He cannot leave it under his own power like other demons or hell-lords. At best he can only send an apparition. To escape from hell, he requires the aid of an outside force. Lucifer can't go against his Aunt The Darkness who is Powerful against him.[citation needed] Harming, Misleading and Trapping * Angel Blades - Although Lucifer is completely invulnerable to angel blades, in his current weakened state, Lucifer is vulnerable to them. When stabbed with one by Castiel, Lucifer's red eyes flickered a few times before going out and he was in visible pain. * Enochian sigils - Lucifer can't find people with enochian sigils carved in their ribs. Also he could be weakened by a variant of an enochian sigil. * Lucifer's Cage - This cell can hold Lucifer, without any internal means of escape, as it was designed to bind Lucifer's power. ** Nick's Body (formerly) - Crowley had his research and development team study the composition of the cage and carve its runes and spellwork into every molecule of Nick's body. This not only trapped Lucifer in his vessel on Earth, but also made him vulnerable to Crowley's power. * The Colt - It caused him pain and he was knocked him down for a short time when he was shot in the head, but it can't kill Lucifer. * Angel Trap - He could be trapped by the angel trap. * Holy Oil - Holy fire could hold Lucifer for a short time. * Hand of God - The Hands of God contain enough power to harm Lucifer. A physical attack from the Rod of Aaroncould fling him across the room. When Crowley absorbed the Rod's power and blasted Lucifer, it significantly hurt and weakened him. * Magic - Lucifer could be briefly restrained and banished by spells. * Weak Vessels - As Lucifer said, a vessel besides Sam limits his powers. In a weak vessel like Vince Vincente, Lucifer's endurance, immunity, strength and powers are greatly reduced, to the point that Crowley was able to telekinetically fling him across the room, Castiel was able to hold on his own against him, and Sam could counter his telekinetic pull for a considerable amount of time with just his raw strength. * Christian Cross - Contact with a cross hurts Lucifer and burns his skin. * Grace Removal - Like any other angel, Lucifer can have his grace removed, which would render him human. Removal of most of his grace leaves him significantly weakened. After the alternate Michael removed a good deal of his grace, simply flashing his eyes red briefly left Lucifer exhausted and he could not counter Asmodeus. When enraged, Lucifer's powers are stronger allowing him to use his telekinesis and break the warding around his and Castiel's cells. However, fighting four demons immediately afterwards with Castiel's help was enough to exhaust him. He is now more vulnerable to angel blades as a result as well. After being weakened in this manner, Lucifer began displaying more human characteristics such as hunger and feeling the cold. In his current weakened state, Lucifer was shown to be vulnerable to the Prince of Hell Asmodeus 39, as well as the Seraph Castiel, who was able to harm him with an angel blade. 40 Beings * Primordial Entities - Death, God, Jesus Christ, and Amara can effortlessly kill Lucifer.41 Michael is strong enough to kill him, and Raphael and Gabriel could presumably cause him some harm. * Nephilim - Before losing a portion of his Grace Jack Had the power to control and easily kill Lucifer. Weapons * Angel banishing sigil - This sigil could banish Lucifer. * Archangel Blades - An archangel's blade can kill Lucifer. * Hyperbolic pulse generator - This device can expel Lucifer from the vessel that he inhabits. * Lance of Michael - It was created by Michael to slowly and painfully destroy Lucifer. * |last_appearance= }} The Dark Lord, also known as Satan, The Devil or Lucifer Morningstar, is the main antagonist of Part 1 and Part 2 of Netflix's Chilling Adventures of Sabrina. He is a fallen archangel and the embodiment of evil and free will, and is worshiped by witches. Early Life Before he became the Dark Lord, he was formerly known as the Archangel Lucifer Morningstar. However, he was cast down from Heaven by God. Wandering through the desert after refusing to submit to Adam, Lilith encountered Lucifer Morningstar, who helped him heal. In return for her eternal service, Lucifer promised to one day have her sit by his side on the throne of Hell. Not long after the fall, Lucifer’s Angelic form began shifting into that of a beast with a goat-like head and hooves. At some point, he adopted the name "Satan" and was worshipped by witches, whom all wrote their name in his Book, exchanging their souls for power. Millennia later, the Dark Priest of the Church of Night in Greendale, Edward Spellman, and his mortal wife, Diana, asked for the Dark Lord's help in conceiving a child, as they were unable to do so for themselves. The Dark Lord then managed to impregnate Diana, resulting in Sabrina Spellman, with whom his aim was to fulfill a dark prophecy to claim the world as his own. When Harvey Kinkle was a young boy, he appeared to him while he was exploring the Greendale Mines, terrifying young Harvey; a traumatic memory which continues to haunt him in his teenage years. Throughout Chilling Adventures of Sabrina Part 1 Physical Appearance The Dark Lord is a goat-like, humanoid figure. He has dark fur on its legs and upper body, with cloven hooves. He has a long face with sharp teeth and long, curved horns on the top of his head. In his angelic form, the Dark Lord is a handsome, well built men, with dark brown hair and brown eyes. Additionally, he also has two wounds on his back where his wings used to be. Personality The Dark Lord is an evil being. His primary motive is to corrupt human beings, gain control of their souls and fill the world with evil and sin. He is a tyrannical and terrifying individual who demands the utmost devotion and loyalty to him from his human followers, and will stop at nothing to have Sabrina Spellman follow his path of night and sell her soul to him. Furthermore, as noted by Zelda in her dreams, The Dark Lord is said to be a carnivore, heavily implying he has a taste for the flesh of living beings on earth, especially humans. Powers and Abilities *'Possession:' The Dark Lord has displayed the ability to possess individuals. He possessed Principal George Hawthorne in an effort to speak to Sabrina. *'Aerokinesis:' The power to generate, control and manipulate air. *'Glamour:' The power to disguise a physical appearance. *'Pyrokinesis:' The power to generate, control, and manipulate fire. This is inclusive of hellfire. *'Telekinesis:' The power to move and control things with the power of the mind. *'Teleportation:' The power to teleport from one location to another without occupying the space in between. *'Immortality:' He has stated that unlike Sabrina or any other mortal or witch, he is not mortal. Weaknesses *'Spear of Longinus:' While there are many ways to temporarily trap or cause the Dark Lord pain, the only known way to actually kill the Dark Lord according to himself is to use the Spear of Longinus. Relationships Appearances Part 1 * * * * * * Part 2 * * * * * * Trivia * According to Harvey, the Dark Lord smells like brimstone. * According to Madam Satan, he has a preference for extravagant things like masquerade balls Notes *Issue 6 of the Riverdale tie-in comics introduced a character who was heavily implied to be the devil and by extension, the "Dark Lord". If this is indeed the Dark Lord, this would make his first appearance in the shared universe of Riverdale and Chilling Adventures of Sabrina. **His physical features were that of a middle-aged man of African descent. Seemingly ageless throughout the years, his reflection on the mirror shows him having horns. **Sometime in either 1975 or '76', he introduced himself to Pop Tate as someone who came from Sedona and was on his way to attend to some business with a couple of women in Greendale. **It was implied he had burned down a restaurant to the ground due to a stated wish by Pop Tate. ** According to Pop Tate, he had heard of others who had crossed paths with the man, and that successful dealings usually cost those others their immortal soul. Gallery |-|Part 1 Screencaps= Part 1 Screencaps CAOS-Caps-1x01-October-Country-138-Dark-Lord.jpg CAOS-Caps-1x01-October-Country-139-Dark-Lord.jpg CAOS-Caps-1x01-October-Country-140-Dark-Lord.jpg CAOS-Caps-1x02-The-Dark-Baptism-121-Dark-Lord.jpg CAOS-Caps-1x02-The-Dark-Baptism-132-Principal-George-Hawthorne-Dark-Lord.jpg CAOS-Caps-1x03-The-Trial-of-Sabrina-Spellman-64-Dark-Lord.jpg CAOS-Caps-1x04-Witch-Academy-14-Dark-Lord-statue.jpg CAOS-Caps-1x05-Dreams-in-a-Witch-House-90-Dark-Lord.jpg CAOS-Caps-1x05-Dreams-in-a-Witch-House-92-Dark-Lord-Hilda.jpg CAOS-Caps-1x05-Dreams-in-a-Witch-House-96-Dark-Lord.jpg CAOS-Caps-1x06-An-Exorcism-in-Greendale-51-Dark-Lord.jpg CAOS-Caps-1x08-The-Burial-34-Dark-Lord-statue.jpg CAOS-Caps-1x10-The-Witching-Hour-22-Dark-Lord-statue.jpg |-|Part 2 Screencaps= Part 2 Screencaps References Gallery constantine.png|Lucifer (Constantine) Luci.png|Lucifer (Supernatural) EOD.png|Satan (End of Days) TP.png|Lucifer (The Prophecy) Hatch.jpg|thumb|Captain Hatch (Being Human) Avatar-Lucifer_2.jpg|Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer) 827D7D3F-5B23-4942-9E2A-FC11DE265204.jpeg|Woland (Master and Margarita) 46F47084-1598-4E4B-9B6C-F717F5B346CC.jpeg|Mephistopheles (Faust) 3BD649D2-2F9F-48A0-B9A9-5213E6045353.jpeg|Louis Cypher (Angel’s Heart) CF1017F5-D136-44B0-A6FC-EEA1B2E852E9.jpeg|Mr. Scratch (The Devil and Daniel Webster) 7730C140-5F21-4F00-9F75-2069138BC566.jpeg|Mephistopheles (Ghost Rider) 58F1E809-5245-43A1-A377-0552517EC87E.jpeg|John Milton (Devil’s advocate) D8CF04F8-18E3-45B6-9B93-F0D37A02B784.jpeg|Chernobog Related sites * http://constantine.wikia.com/wiki/Lucifer * http://lucifer.wikia.com/wiki/Lucifer * Lucifer from SyFy Dominion Wikia Category:Supernatural Category:Angels Category:Characters Category:Fallen Angels Category:Demons Category:Archangel Category:Supernatural Creatures